Rising From The Ashes
by loveu5missu6
Summary: What if the Hunger Games hadn't ended? What if Katniss and Peeta's daughter was picked for the Hunger Games? What if Gale's son was picked for the Hunger Games? What if Ashes, their daughter, was pregnant to the boy standing beside her on stage?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Here's a prologue of a new full length story I will be starting. It's not much, just a Hunger Games fan fiction, but I hope you'll like it! BTW, it's my birthday. Review? _

_Summary: What if the Hunger Games hadn't ended? What if Katniss and Peeta's daughter got picked along with Madge and Gale's son? What would happen if it was a love story, exactly like Katniss and Peeta's - with a slight twist? What if their daughter was pregnant? To the boy standing next to her on that stage?_

I rubbed over the small bump on the top of my stomach.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly pushed the white undershirt down. Sure enough, someone walked into my room. We had a lot of space at our home in Victor's Village, so me and Finn, my little brother, didn't have to share.

"Ash?" my mother's voice trembled. I knew why. It was reaping day.

I looked over at mom. Her brown hair was in her signature braid. Her hair was still a creamy brown. I hoped that it would always be that way. Mom was beautiful. "What?""Um…Finn's ready. You're dress is clean right? I know you wore it Saturday over to visit Posy and her newborn baby."I nodded and pointed to the knee length pink dress.

Katniss nodded and sucked in a long breath, "Good."

She turned on her heels and I pulled the dress over my head, making sure not to get any of the lipstick I'd put on a couple minutes ago rubbed against the fabric. It was a pretty dress.

Today was going to be the day mom and dad left for the Capitol. Both of them left, because they were both mentors. It helped that there was a boy and a girl so usually dad ended up with the girl, because he calmed them instantly and mom usually toughened up and trained the boy.

Today was like a double whammy for mom and dad though. Finn had turned twelve a couple of months ago, so it was likely possible that the Capitol was planning for both me and Finn to go into the arena together. Sibling against sibling. Although Finn was a pest, if it came down to Finn and me against one another, I would kill myself first. I couldn't stand the thought of killing Finn.

I was sure I knew that the Capitol was going to do. Pick me and then pick Finn. It had happened with twins one year. Esther, the girl was picked first and suddenly, Ian was standing beside her. Her brother.

Esther ended up being one of the final two. Ian had starved to death. Esther was killed though, by a boy from District Four named Vince. The entire village cried that year from the deaths of two siblings. That year, their mother killed herself.

I snapped out of the past and whipped back into the future. I had to rush. I didn't both brushing my hair. If I was picked, there was no need to look pretty on the pedestal. I didn't _want _to look pretty on the "pedestal." What was the point? It was a horrid game. A bloodbath. I didn't want to look beautiful for something so ugly.

Once in the center of town, I waited, holding onto Finn's hand. He was shaking, although I knew he was trying to be strong for mom and dad, who were to be boarding the train directly after everyone was signed in with their blood prints.

Once we were signed in, Finn and I waited. That's all we could do.

And pray that we wouldn't get picked.

I was praying for myself and Finn, but also another someone.

Axle Hawthorne.

My boyfriend. And the father of my baby.

_A/N: Yep, I know it sucks, right? Well, it's just a prologue. Kill or keep? You decide! Anyways, I'm done for now. But it really is my birthday *wink wink* If you'd like to leave me a birthday present, that would be fantabulous! (: _

_Oh, and by the way, her name is Ashes. Haha, how original right? Well, I didn't want to name her after Rue or Prim or after a flower. I wanted to name her something for Katniss. (: And her brother's name is Finn. I named him Finn because I wanted to name him Fire, but I felt like it would be "cheesy" and I dislike most cheeses. :P but really , let me know ! -Haley _


	2. Chapter One

Axle caught my eye. He was gorgeous. He had Gale's brown locks and his dad's brown eyes too. The only feature he'd acquired from Madge, was his kindness. He was as kind and pure as her but he could be as fierce as Gale.

He nodded his head up in a gesture as he mouthed, "Finn?"

I shrugged and looked down at Finn. He was shaking and clutching my hand. I felt bad. He was my baby brother. If he was picked…I would kill myself. And my baby.

He didn't push anymore, and let it slowly drop.

I looked ahead. I saw mom and dad standing on the stage talking to Effie Trinket's daughter, Fenstor. I'd met Effie a few times. She was an overenthusiastic past Hunger Games District Twelve representative. She was also the nicest. Fenstor was fine, but wasn't Effie. Effie was spunky, and Fenstor wore regular clothes, to us. As much as Effie loved the blood, she also loved the people. She loved my mother and my father. And us. Fenstor was my friend, don't get me wrong, and I surely respected her more, for not chirping about how much of an honor it is to be apart of this, but now that Effie was off in the Capitol, helping out with the games more, it wasn't as… "pleasant" as it used to be.

Fenstor nodded at something and pointed at a camera man. The man got off of his stand and walked over to my parents. Then Haymitch walked up. I smiled. I would probably end up retreating in the previous mentor, if I ended up on stage. Maybe he could slip me something before I got into the arena. Something to kill me while I was sleeping. Maybe I could overdose. I didn't want it to be painful. I just wanted it over with.

I rubbed a thumb over my shirt, and felt the small bump. I sighed. It would be awhile, the annual video from the Capitol wasn't cooperating with District Twelve. And why would it? We're the most hated District, most likely. We had the despised Victors. And then the despised Victor's children. Me and Finn. Not everyone hated us. In fact, the entire District practically drooled over me and Finn. They were always so polite. The Capitol and the other Districts were the ones that hated us.

I closed my eyes and thought. Just thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

I slowly realized, I didn't want to remember the past. It wasn't very painful, but it still stung. I opened my eyes and looked down at Finn. He had pushed his head into my stomach and I awkwardly tried not to make the bump noticeable.

It was too late thought. He noticed my squirming, and the squirming that was trying to hide it, just made it more visible.

Finn looked up at me, but didn't say anything. He just pulled away from me, still holding my hand.

Fenstor tapped on the microphone. "Hello, Hello! Welcome to the ninety sixth annual Hunger Games!" She grinned, slightly. "I'm Fenstor Baltimore, as most of you must know! We've gotten the video to cooperate."

She turned dramatically to the screen and looked in awe up at the screen.

Once the movie was over, she smiled again, this time flashing her perfectly white teeth. "Ladies first!"

She reached her perfectly manicured hands into the bowl. I let go of Finn's hand, knowing exactly what was going to happen. It had to.

"Ashes Mellark." Her tone of voice was clipped and she batted her eyes quickly.

Everyone looked around at me. My heels clicked against ground as everyone looked at me. I didn't cry. No reason to. I knew it would happen.

I made my way up to the stage and stood on the right side of Fenstor. She leaned into me and softly whispered, "Ash…"

I stopped her, "No pity, _please_." 

She nodded.

"Gentlemen…it's your turn." She stuck her hand into the large glass bowl.

I prayed. Hard that it wouldn't be Axle and even harder that it wouldn't be Finn.

Fenstor gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"Axle Hawthorne."

_A/N: Well, happy go lucky! It's Chapter One! It's also still my birthday as I write this and I'm getting tired! But I really like this story! So, can we go for finish another chapter? Like or dislike? Tell me? –Haley xoxox_


	3. Chapter Two

My hands trembled.

_No, no, no, no! _My hands became clammy as I rubbed one of them over my stomach. _No, this is a sick sadistic joke. If I close my eyes…it's over. I'm pregnant. No._

Axle walked up to the stage and shot me a look. No, the look wasn't at me. It was at my stomach. I was now in tears. Now I had a reason to cry. Axle. Axle was up on the stage next to me. We were going into the arena.

As soon as we got onto the train, we were thrown into a room by ourselves. I sat down, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of my dress. "Cut it out, Ashes. We're not you're parents. We saw the videos. We're not them. We can talk."

I looked over at him, my cheeks were stained red. "Axle…this…no. I'm going to have to die as soon as we get in there."

"Stop it, Ashes! You're not dying. You're as strong as your mother. You're as witty as your father. You're going to win. And come home and…have our baby." He patted my stomach and I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"You don't get it, Axle!" I yelled, "You don't understand! If I come home…alone with this baby, I'll be just like my grandmother. Not necessarily widowed, but alone with a baby that…won't have a father. You're smart Axle. You're really smart."

His nostrils flared as he snorted, "Yeah. I'm real smart, Ashes. I got you knocked up. And now I've got you in an arena with a baby in you."

"I wanted it too, Axle."

"Yeah, well now we're paying for it. Karma. A baby and an arena. They mix perfectly, don't they Ash?"

I ignored him, "You can't think of the baby lik-"

"I can think of that baby how I like. I can turn on you in the arena. I can murder you as soon as she step onto that grass. Ashes, I'm not letting you die. I'd rather I die than you. You've got much more a life ahead of me."

I shook my head, "The baby and I…won't be coming home."

"No!"

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips, "Yes!" 

I stalked out of the room, and into the next, tears spilling over my eyes. What was Finn going to do? He was twelve, and all alone in the village. Maybe Madge and Gale grabbed him. I hoped.

I walked onto the next cart and found Haymitch. He was drinking.

I sat down. Maybe I could drink…just a little too much for the baby and kill it. But somehow, the baby dying in The Hunger Games, unintentionally, rather than me killing it off now, fast and quick was more settling. I couldn't.

I sat down, across from my third mentor.

"Haymitch." I addressed.

"Ashes!" he slurred.

Technically he was my godfather. Mom and dad had named him that as soon as they had me.

I was a mistake, just like this baby. Mom had been real depressed about the dying of her younger sister, my aunt, Primrose. Dad and her had…done the deed and nine months later there was an unwanted baby.

At least for a while, for mom. Dad told me he loved me as soon as he knew mom was pregnant.

Mom didn't lie whenever she said she wanted to kill me, and although it hurt, I was surprised by her honesty, and I felt relieved as she told me the truth. She said that she would protect me. Or try at least, and whenever I turned five, I realized my mother left me for about two months. She went with my father. I went to Gale and Madge's house, and played with Axle.

I always wondered where they were going. And one day, finally, my mother told me.

She told me everything about the Hunger Games. It haunted me for a few years. Then I finally understood. A bloodbath. I didn't understand why the Capital would want to kill off twenty three citizens. What if everyone just stopped getting knocked up and having babies? Eventually, the entire world would die off.

"Ashes, how can I help my sweet 'lil goddaughter?" he wasn't completely drunk, yet.

"You can get Axle off my back about dying." I didn't say more and I got up. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Your father was baking something and your mother was phoning your grandmother."

"Kitchen?"

"Thatta way." He pointed to a black door that appeared heavy. I walked over and pushed it open. Dad was standing at the counter, pouring flour vigorously into a mixing container. He slapped his hands into the thick creamy batter and spun them around, making it into the cake mix.

He turned around.

"Daddy." I whispered.

He shook his hands, letting the batter fall back into it. I walked into his open arms, not caring that the mix was getting onto my dress.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay."

I shook my head up. I really wanted to believe that.

But mom told the truth, always.

"_Only one person comes out. Except for our year, of course. The year that I pulled out the berries." _

She didn't elaborate and I didn't ask. I wanted to play with the new toys she had brought me from Axle's house. They were used, but they were really cool. Cooler than my stupid Sally Sunshine doll that dad had gotten me whenever I was born.

I pulled away. "Dad, I'm sorry. I-Where's mom?"

He eyed me, and raised his eyebrow, "Um, she's in the phoning booth."

I put my hands on my hips. "Where's…that?"

He pointed to a map that was hanging on the wall, "There's the map of the entire train."

I rushed over and found the phoning booth.

"But what did you mean by the berries?" I persisted.

My mother gave me a look. "We're not talking about this, Ashes. Not now."

"I want to win with Axle!"

"And I want you to win with Axle, honey, but there are other ways."

I knew there weren't other ways. The way she'd talked before. I needed to know about the berries, "I know just as much as you do that there aren't other ways. I need to know everything that's poisonous. _Everything_."

My mother tapped her foot. "_No_, Ashes. Not now. Not tonight. Maybe later. We're not doing this now."

"Then when will we?" I screamed as I jumped up. "When? Whenever I'm in the arena?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning, Ashes. But not tonight. Go take a nap or something. Get settled. Dinner's at five."

I didn't move, and I felt myself weakening. A nap…it sounded as good as caramel. Tears were falling slowly down my cheeks and I hated it whenever I cried in front of mom. It made me feel like I was a girly girl, like Finn's best friend, Salina. I was a hunter most of the time.

I turned on my heels and made my way to my bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated in pink and purple. It was sickening. I'd rather have camouflage. I didn't look at any other decorations, but I fell back onto the bed and shut my eyes, waiting for sleep.

I didn't wake in the blissful, peaceful state that one would usually hope for. I woke in the way that Gale had woken me up every time I was at their house on a school day. They needed me to get up, then and there.

My eyes popped open.

I sighed. It was Axle.

Like father, like son.

_A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed! I want to know how you feel about this story! Reviews are…uhh welcomed! Tomorrow I have a movie thingy! I saw the movie (Lorax, The – hah, lol) already with my friend, Hannah (aka, my hubby), Mason, her boyfriend & my friend, and then my fake stepdaughter, Beckalynn (Becky!) anyways! I'm kinda tired, but I wanna work on Chapter three. I Find I rant a lot and I am sorry about this! I'm a ranter. _


	4. Chapter Three

Axle tugged at my hands, instantly rising me. He plopped down beside me, "I've got it, Ash!"

I sighed, "Couldn't it wait until tonight?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Of course not-now, listen." He looked me in the eye, "We've just got to-"

He was cut off by my mother walking into the room. "Ashes, dinner's ready." She noticed Axle, "You too, Axle." She stepped out and I stood. My stomach grumbled. I was ridiculously hungry. I didn't know why, I'd had a hearty lunch of my father's cheese buns.

"Tell me after dinner."

He sighed. "Fine."

I walked out, with Axle's hand in my hand.

We sat down at the table. A huge meal was laid out. I sat next to Axle, my mother sat across from me, my father at her side. Haymitch sat at one end of the table and Fenstor sat at the other. Axle's hand rested under my shirt, softly rubbing his fingers over my skin. I set up my plate. Although we had money, our food was never this elegant. And the Hawthorne's weren't rich. The food to Axle would be like paradise.

We ate in silence until Fenstor finally broke it. "After supper, would Ashes and Axle like to watch the reapings?"

I looked over at Axle and sucked in a deep breath through my nose, "Sure."

After supper, we went to the television room of the train. I sat next to my mother and Axle, sitting on my hands, a nervous habit I'd had since I was six.

Fenstor put in the tape and I focused on the TV.

It showed a lively woman, wearing a black wig with white in the middle that stuck straight up. She wore ridiculous reindeer printed paints and a white blouse that was three sizes too small. "Hello! Welcome to the reaping of the 96th annual Hunger Games! I'm Olliss. Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" she stuck her hand into a glass bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. She put on a set of bifocals and read it, with a smile on her face. "Sender Eh." The camera turned swiftly to a small girl with a mischievous smile on her face. She looked ready to kill. She walked up onto stage. She was beautiful. She had black hair curled perfectly into ringlets and her dress fell to the floor. "Alright, gentlemen." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Fate Nohan."

District Two, looked as deadly as District One. The girl; Rice Amalie, was a beefy looking girl with her fists smacking into her palm. The boy; Ree Lou, was a tall, skinny boy, with scars all over him. People were shouting, "Killer!" as he walked onto the stage. I felt uneasy.

District Three, less deadly looking, but I wouldn't want to be locked up with them. Darla Henderson and Jake Zo.

District Four, the last of the deadly looking. Faith Hill and Ark Jakeobson.

The rest weren't as scary looking. We looked over at ours. I caught Axle's eyes fluttering directly to my stomach. Quickly, I looked up at my parents. They hadn't noticed, because they didn't say anything.

"Mom?" I asked.

She looked over at me, "Yes?"

"Can I go to my room?"

She looked over at my father and he shrugged, "I suppose."

I grinned, thankful to be out of the way of my parents.

Axle stood up. "I'm tired."

He followed me to my room and I locked the door behind me.

He sat down on the bed, "Finally, we can talk."

I nodded and yawned. I was extremely tired. I didn't know why, completely. I'd taken a reasonable sized nap earlier.

"The arena can't go on forever."

I rolled my eyes, "The gamemakers watch us like hawks. We'll have trackers in our _skin_, Axle. We can't just slip out of the arena."

Axle sighed, "Then we'll have to find some way to get both of us out, Ashes. I'm not coming out without you. If someone has to die, It'll be me. I'll protect you until the end. Then it'll be your turn to come home, and…have our baby. He placed a hand on my stomach, making me draw back.

"Don't get attached to the baby. Think of the baby as an alien. We're dying. You have sib-"

"So do you! And you're pregnant!" he shouted.

"Why don't you just scream it to the entire world, Axle?" I screamed back, my anger boiling over.

"Ash, if you die, I will never ever have anything to live for."

I rolled my eyes and turned away, "Fern Alexa."

"Fern?" he snorted.

"She's pretty."

"She's a liar. And she's not nearly as pretty as you. And she's not carrying my beautiful little baby. And she's not my best friend. And she's not…you."

I chuckled, "Uh huh. Yeah, right. You ditched me whenever Fern was your girlfriend. Now she's nothing?" I rolled my eyes. "You dated for nearly _three _years."

"Well, I've loved you for sixteen!" he snapped. He laid down on the bed, turning away from me, not talking and reached for the bedside lamp. With the touch of his finger the light dimmed. Another touch and the light was out and the room was filled with silent darkness.

_A/N: So. Chapter Three. Thoughts? Complaints? Do you like Ashes and Axle? Hate her? Love to love her? Think she's strong like her mommy? Tell me? Thanks! Xoxo, Haley 3 loveu5missu6_


	5. Chapter Four

The next morning I woke to the sound of Axle's voice cooing. My eyes fluttered a little until they were focused. I looked down and saw Axle laying his head on stomach, talking softly to the baby.

"I'm your daddy." His voice barely registered into my mind as I a smile softly crept over my lips. I closed my eyes again, and listened. "I'm your daddy. You'll never know it. But I love your mommy more than anything in this whole entire world. Your mommy is perfect. She's going to be an amazing mommy. Maybe she'll even marry someone nice and they'll be your daddy. Daddy's not going to come back, baby."

I sat up. "Shut up, idiot." I pushed his head off of my stomach and slipped my feet into my slippers. No morning sickness today. I grinned a bit. Maybe it was over.

He looked at me pointedly, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. And then I woke up. I thought it was gonna be a cute little daddy and not-even-born baby chat-but then you brought up the stupid idea of death."

Axle's face went slack and I ignored it, although a pang of sadness filtered my heart. He probably wasn't coming back. For heaven's sake, _I_ probably wasn't coming back. It didn't mean he had to mention it.

I unlocked the door and walked out, making my way towards the kitchen. I heard my mother's voice talking, groggily, the way she always talked in the early morning. Then my father's. I stopped walking as I heard the tip of their conversation.

"We're splitting them up."

"Katniss, we can't."

"We _have _to." She hissed. "We have to make sure she doesn't know anything of his training and he knows none of hers. She _has _to win, Peeta. She's our daughter."

"We're not splitting her up from her best friend."

My mother clapped her hands, "Exactly! He's her best friend, _and _her boyfriend. You know that means she'll want to sacrifice him."

"Katniss!" my father shrieked. "It won't change her feelings for him, and the same for Ashes. She loves him. We can't do that to them."

My mother sniffed. "Our daughter is going into the arena just like we did."

"We're not talking about this now, Katniss. They'll be up soon." He placed something on the table.

I leaned against the wall, my head swirling with questions.

_Split us up? What would that prove to them? How would that help us? _

I bit my bottom lip. _Should I confront them?_

I rubbed a hand over my stomach. I took a deep breath and walked into the dining room. My mother flashed a smile. "Good morning, Ash."

I nodded, mutely.

My father walked over and squeezed my shoulders. "Hello, Ashes."

I nodded again, not uttering a word.

I sat down at the table and picked up the glass of orange juice.

My mother sat across from me. "Training starts today, in the Capitol."

My father joined in the conversation. "Yes. This means a week of training. There will be a lot of stations there. You know your strengths, right?"

"Of course she knows her strengths, Peeta!"

I nodded and gulped. "Uh, yeah. Fire building. Spears. Hunting. Shooting."

My mother beamed and smacked dad's arm, "I told you."

My father chuckled, half heartedly, "Right. So here's the plan, Ash. Don't show any of those to the competitors. That only makes you a bigger enemy before you've even gotten your score. What you're going to do is focus on the things Finn's more…skilled with. Like the things I taught him while your mother taught you hunting. Painting, camo. Stuff like that."

I shrugged, "So basically, pretend to suck at…shooting. Fire building?"

"What I mean is focus on camouflage and painting. Or…rope tying. Remember, your gym teacher said you were having trouble tying the ropes correctly. The easier stuff that doesn't seem _as _important."

I looked up at mom. She nodded. "Your father's right. Don't show your skills unless you have to."

"Why would I have to?"

She cocked her head and pursed her lips, but didn't speak anymore. The bell on the stove dinged. "That's the bacon. Peeta spread out the breakfast." She turned to me. "And _you_ need to get dressed in one of the black suits in your closet. It's training day."

I stood abruptly and walked back to the room, faster than usual. Hot tears streamed down my face. Why was I crying? Over training?

I pressed my back against the wall and sunk down. I was tired. I was going to die. I didn't need training. I needed to die.

When I finally had the courage to walk back to my room, most of my energy was gone. I was a lunatic. I was crazy. I needed help. I needed Axle.

I swallowed hard as I walked into the bedroom. Axle was in the bathroom. I heard the hard strokes of him brushing his teeth. I sniffed as I walked over to the closet. I'd never opened it. About ten black jumpsuits hang neatly ironed on silver hangers.

I pulled on off and examined it. In bold red letters read my stiff name. _Ashes Elizabeth Mellark_. It was tiny, but definitely there. On the back the white letters that read _District Twelve _had red, yellow, and orange streaks igniting them, engulfing them, like flames filtered around them. It was magnificent.

It was a suit. The jacket was zipper down and the pants had two front pockets. I stuffed my hand in, and felt the warmth of fur. I smiled a little bit. I pulled down my pajama pants and slipped on the pants.

I shoved my hands in the pockets, resting them there and closing my eyes. I went back home, and a memory was drawn into my head again, like a black and grey penciled drawing.

_I sprinted from the middle of town to the small black and grey house. It was settled beside the liquor store. The lights were all on. I could barely see anything. Everything was a blur. Tears stung my eyes as I reached the house. I knocked loudly on the door. I didn't care if Madge was sleeping or his siblings. I was in hysterics._

"_Ashes?" Gale answered the door. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "Ashes, what are you doing here?" _

_He quickly pulled me in. I didn't understand why he was so sudden to pull me in. "Ashes, what in Earth are you doing in this rain? Why don't you have a coat?"_

_I looked out the window. Sure enough, rain poured from the sky. I hadn't even noticed. _

"_Where's…Axle?" my voice was thick, from the tears._

_"He's in his room, Ash." He looked at me. "Why are you here?"_

_I didn't answer his question, and brushed past him. I walked up the steps and found my way to his bedroom. I pushed the door open. He was sitting at his desk, with a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. "Ever hear of knocking?" sarcasm oozed from his mouth. He looked up._

_Axle stood up abruptly, "Ash?" _

_I gulped, and used the back of my hand to wipe at the tears that were streaming from my eyes. My hair was stringy and wet.  
><em>

_He inched closer and was inches away from me. "What's going on, Ash?" he asked. _

_I didn't respond right away, but rushed into his arms, pressing my face against his chest. I didn't care that I was wet and cold. He warmed me. I melted into his arms. He pulled away first, "What's wrong?" _

"_I-I'm pregnant, Axle." _

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jerked back. I looked over and found myself facing Axle.

Again, I ran into his arms, and pressed myself against him. "Axle…we…you…need to win."

"Ash…" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I'm not going to let you and our child die in there. If anyone comes out…it has to be you."

"Axle, you don't understand."

"Ash, I und-"

I held up a finger, "Let _me_ talk." I took a deep breath. "If I win, I'll come back, probably heavily pregnant. And when I give birth, I'll be alone. And the baby will grow up without a father. It's not worth me coming back."

"If I come back, I'll have nothing to live for."

I pulled away from him and shot him a glare, "If _I _come back, _I'll _have nothing to live for."

His mouth fell open, astonished. "Nothing?" he cocked his head. Then he placed a hand over my growing stomach. "_Nothing?_"

_A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter today! I haven't been on the internet, literally **all **day. That's okay though. I was a dork and hung out with my mommy! We watched movies and…um, I finished a book and…umm…umm…umm…idk. So, do you like Axle & Ashes? Tell me! _

_Next chapter will probably be training. We'll see if they get split up, huh? Oh, and I have an advantage tonight. NO CURFEW! Hah, my mom's downstairs, so I can type all night! (: -Haley._


	6. Chapter Five

I walked back to the kitchen, Axle following closely behind me. Breakfast smelled so good. No doubt some of my father's work. I plopped down on one of the chairs and picked up a piece of crispy bacon. I shoved it into my mouth.

"Someone's hungry." Dad chuckled as he poured some black liquid into my mug.

I eyed it.

"Its hot chocolate, Ash." He pointed to Axle's mug. "Axle has some too."

I picked up the mug and set it on my lips. I tipped it back and swallowed. "Mm…"

Dad grinned, "Exactly."

After breakfast, we had half an hour before going down to the private training rooms for two hours and then we had three hours in the big training room.

I decided to spend this time with Axle.

We went to my room and locked the door. I rocked on my heels and looked at Axle, "Do you think we'll train separately?"

Axle shrugged. "Do we have to think about it _now_?"

I shrugged and let a whisper of a smile spread across my lips. "What did you have in mind?" 

He winked and walked to me and grabbed my hands. He pulled me to the bed. "This?"

I giggled, "Hey," she whispered, "we're already pregnant."

"Let's shoot for twins." He fired back. He kissed her sharply and hard.

The knock was sharp. It made me spring upwards. "Ashes!" my father's voice rang through the room.

I quickly stood, naked. I pushed Axle off the bed.

"Ashes, training starts in three minutes!"

"Uh, yeah! One second, I'm in the bathroom!" 

I lifted one of my eyebrows and eyed Axle. 

I pulled on my pants and then zipped up my jacket. "Training." I hissed.

He nodded and dressed in the same suit. He unzipped my jacket quickly, and rested his hand over my bare skin. It had a bump forming. I was almost three months into pregnancy. He leaned down and kissed my bare skin. "Be careful, Ash."

I nodded, "Of course, Ax."

We walked out together and faced my father, "Oh, Axle. I just sent Katniss to go get you."

"We're splitting you up," my mother said, "It's really for your best interest. You'll do a coin toss, to see who picks either of us. You can still be allies, but we want to make sure we can get both of you to learn _all _of the skills. I'm assuming you're both pining to be allies, correct?"

I looked over at Axle. He hadn't even looked at me, but was nodding up and down, quickly.

"Alright. So, I'll flip the coin. Axle, heads or tails?"

"Tails."

My father nodded and threw the coin in the air. He caught it swiftly.

"Heads."

"Mom." I said. I walked over to my mother.

My father slapped Axle's back. Axle eyed me, with question obviously spreading through his brain. I understood, he'd always thought of me to be a daddy's girl.

"Alright. We'll meet here tonight at five, for dinner."

My mother and I took ourselves to the launch off station in the Capitol. I looked out. People were dressed in ridiculous hats, coats, dresses, anything you can think of to be worn. I even saw a lady dressed in all gold, her hair painted the metallic color even. People cheered whenever they caught sight of me and my mother. I imagined the news station, with Caeser Flickerman, going crazy.

_Former Hunger Games winner who was promised nothing bad for children, has been ripped from her promises. Daughter, Ashes Mellark, has been spotted next to mother. Where's boy tribute?_

I knew it was a _little _too wordy for a headline, but…it was what I imagined the repeating moral of the story was. 

"Ignore the crowd, Ash. They're taking pictures. This is memorable."

I nodded. I had a natural curl in my hair today. I tugged at one of my ringlets, and it sprung back into place, looking the same as it had before.

"Ashes! What do you think of this arrangement? Unfair?" "Ashes! Beautiful name, by the way, people want to know, is that how you woke up this morning?" "Are you training separate from boy tribute, Axle Hawthorne?"

All the questions were slammed at me, making me feel confused.

"Ignore." My mother commanded again.

I nodded again, as I felt something wet falling down my cheek. Why was I crying?

Mom noticed and used her thumb to quickly wipe it off. 

Once at the training room my mother began with stretches. She got directly down to business, stretching me. Every time she looked away from me, I took a rest, my back killing me. Baby was not agreeing with this.

The next thing on the agenda was a simple hurdle jump. I had been good at them in gym class, but I feared them in my state now.

"Mom, I-I don't feel so well."

"Ashes, you're being ridiculous. It's a simple jump." My mother pointed to the cushion and the hurdle, "Jump!"

"I can't." I shot back.

My mother placed her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

I couldn't speak. Vomit rose up my throat. We were indoors. There was nowhere to vomit, where it would be more appreciated.

Finally, I managed to make it to the corner of the room.

And I let my insides…out.

_A/N: (: There's chapter…five! (: woo! I'm very excited, because I have a FOUR day weekend coming up! Let's go…Weekends. Easter, I love you! Thanks! So, tell me what you think? –Haley _


	7. Chapter Six

The vomit spilled out of me, with the contents of the morning's breakfast. Payback.

Once I got up from my crouching position, I eyed my mother angrily, "I told you!"

She was staring, like I'd just grown armpit hair down to my knees, "Training's canceled for today. For me and you. We're going to the flat." 

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. Her boney fingers, laced around my thin, frail wrist made me uncomfortable. My mother _never _held me like this.

"Mom!" I yelled, as I wriggled around in her grasp. She wouldn't budge.

"I'm assuming you don't have the flu."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also assuming you're not a virgin."

_There's no way mom can know about the baby. None. _

I didn't respond and bit my lower lip. My mother turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes, "Are you a virgin, Ashes?" 

I blinked rapidly, and finally gulped. I found the strength to rip free from her grip. I gave her an odd look, I was sure.

I threw myself into the room and locked the door behind me. What would I do if mom found out? What would she do to Axle?

Then something else hit me.

The Capital's idea of fashion statements. Tight clothes that showed me off. And their drama that they ate up with their hummus and crackers.

I'd watched my father's second interview with Ceaser. And I knew exactly what he had done. It had been a lie but he'd done it well.

"_If it weren't for the baby."_

What if Axle let the news loose? I knew that even if he didn't, it would probably manage to get out sometime. Maybe I needed him to. Maybe I could manage to get some sponsors that would gladly help me in my times of need. That would be great. But the Capital didn't always play by those rules, and me being hated by some of the Capital, for being merely the procreation of Peeta and Katniss, getting a sponsor would be ten times harder than a little beautiful girl from District Four, with whatsoever nothing to be holding her down.

I flopped backside down on the bed and closed my eyelids. Sleep finally came.

But it wasn't peaceful.

"_Axle!" I screamed. "Axle!"_

_I looked around. We were in a foresty area, in a dark black cave. A small fire sat before me, raging on. I rubbed my hands against each other and then breathed heavily into them. It was almost impossible to keep warm. _

_My clothes were soaked, so that added to the troubles. _

_Why were they wet?_

_I touched the crouch of my pants. The wet laid on my fingers. It was sticky and felt thick. I brought my hand up and looked at my fingers._

_Blood. Sappy and red._

_I looked down. I couldn't see anything but a black fabric, overly stretched and a silver zipper. I placed a hand over the fabric. It was solid, and a baby bump._

_Suddenly, a wave of pain shocked through my body. I screamed loudly, a high shrill running through the air._

"_Axle!"_

_Suddenly, I heard padding footsteps, running into the cave. It was Axle. He held a small rabbit in one hand._

_He rushed to my side. "Oh…"_

_I nodded, as I brushed back a piece of my hair. "Axle, Axle…"_

_Axle looked at me and gulped. He tore my pants, so I was setting on the cold cave floor, half naked. He looked up, his eyes as big as saucers, "Baby!"_

I woke up to screaming.

And banging on the door.

I sprang up from my bed and leaped off the covers. I was confused as I saw the time that was projecting on the ceiling from the bedside clock. It was only three. Training ended at three thirty. Why was I home?

"Ashes Elizabeth Mellark!" my mother's voice registered into my mind and suddenly, everything sprang back into my memory. Me vomiting at training, my mother canceling training.

I walked over to the door.

"Ashes, open the door!" she yelled, banging on the door. "This is important!"

I opened the door, just a crack, peeking at her, "Yeah?"

"Open the door, Ashes."

"Am I in trouble?"

My mother's eyes narrowed as she looked me up and down, "That depends. Open the door."

I opened the door, sighing as she defeated me and walked back to the bed, sitting down.

She sat down next to me and looked at me, "Ash," she whispered, "training…what happened today?"

"I got sick?" I said, unsure if it was the right answer.

"I'm not going to let it dangle any longer, Ashy." My mother said, using the nickname I'd acquired from her a long time ago. "Are you…are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Are you pregnant?"

_A/N: I am so pleased to post this tonight! It's its purely you guys! It's been done since last night, but I was gonna make you wait. I went out for pizza and the review thing was like 17. I came home (from a night of fun screaming, lol with my friend and parents) and it was 27! You guys make me so happy! Thank you! I hope you like it. And I'm sorry, it's another cliff hanger. Hey, it's Easter in two hours. Maybe I'll be nice and post another chapter at 12:30 or something. Maybe… - Haley xoxo. 3 ily. _


	8. Chapter Seven

"Look, I know you're my baby girl and all, and I know you'd never do something like that," she mumbled under her breath, "I hope," she continued with her speech, "but, I know about pregnancy, babies, morning sickness." She looked at my stomach. "Ashes, if you're pregnant, you have to let me know. I won't tell your daddy unless you want me too. I need to know if you're going to need prenatal vitamins and more sponsors. I can have your father do sympathetic stories about you. Ashes, I _have _to know everything about you right now. Everything about you _and _Axle."

I looked at her, "How do you know so much just by looking at me?"

Katniss chuckled, "Honey, when I had you I was training to be a mentor. After I lost one of my favorite Hunger Games persons, I was in hysterics. I was determined to win." 

And she continued with the story.

The story that would help me tell her everything.

"_Katniss, dinner!" Peeta called from the house. He brushed back a strand of blond hair and blinked his blue eyes. _

_She looked up, and sneered. "I can't!" she called back. "Not now! I'm training!"_

_"Reaping isn't for seven months." He yelled as he jumped off the steps and bounded towards Katniss._

_They'd gotten married, officially a few months back. It took a lot of convincing from Peeta, but eventually, she'd agreed. She was happy, until the Hunger Games returned for another year of hatred and death and killings. _

"_Watch your step." She pointed at the ground._

_He looked down, and saw small pools of rust colored chunky vomit._

"_Whoa." He said as he walked to his wife. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I've just felt sick lately."_

_He narrowed his eyes, "When?"_

_"All day." She admitted. "It **sucks**, especially since I'm training. I'm figuring it's one of the eggs that we ate from that carton that didn't have a date on it."_

_He bit his bottom lip, "Katniss, if it was one of the eggs, I would've gotten sick first. I have a weaker stomach than you."_

_She growled, "I'm **fine**, Peeta."_

_Peeta stepped back and coughed, "Uh."_

_"What?" Katniss asked. "What?"_

_"You know…you got drunk off of Haymitch's liquor a month ago after you found out…uh, Rue's father passed away."_

"_Why are you bringing it up?"_

_"We had sex."_

_"And…" she wasn't catching on to what he was hinting on._

"_And I think you weren't on your pills that you bought."_

_She brought a hand up to her mouth after a minute, finally catching on._

"_And you think I'm…" she bawled the next word as she threw herself on the ground, "pregnant."_

_Peeta nodded._

"That was your first time?" I asked.

She nodded and cupped my chin in her hands, "Yep. With you. And I hated the idea of being pregnant and bringing a baby into a world with the Hunger Games. After the revolution failed, and I was no longer the pretty mockingjay, I told your father I would never have children. You were a mistake." She batted at a stray tear that was trickling down her cheeks, "Whenever you were born, your father wrote down three names. Delilah, Evergreen, and Ashes." He told me to circle the ones he hated. And I circled Delilah, leaving Evergreen and Ashes. He chose finally then. I didn't even hold you for your first hour on Earth. Peeta cut the umbilical cord, and your second hour, I _had _to hold you. Your father never left me alone with you, afraid that I would kill you. I _hated _you, practically. Peeta was so…sweet though. He didn't make me love you. And eventually, I loved you so much. I was glad you were there, in my arms, safe. Haymitch mentored for two years, and whenever you turned two, we sent you to Gale and Madge's house. You and Axle were by then, best friends. He was a year older than you, but it was the sweetest thing." She laughed. "He would pull out a chair for you and…and just hug you as soon as he saw you." 

This had me in tears. Axle was still that way with me. Pulling out chairs.

"Mom," I whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I confirmed it. I confirmed I was pregnant. I was having a baby.

I let out a deep sigh. It felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of me.

I was pregnant. I was pregnant. I was pregnant. I **was **pregnant.

"Okay." My mother said. She looked down at my stomach and picked at the end of my shirt. "May I?"

I nodded.

She pulled it up, exposing the small elevated surface. A baby bump was there.

"Okay." She said again. She laid a hand on the skin, feeling over, making sure it was real.

"Baby's father…" I choked out.

"Axle?" she guessed.

I nodded and then laughed, as tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Mom, I'm-I can't come out. He _has _to win. I can't come back with a baby."

"Honey." My mother said. "You're going to be fighting for _two_. Your baby and yourself. Axle's decision is whether or not to protect you. I'm leaning on he's protecting you. He knows about the baby, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he thinks that I can just win it."

"You can. Anything's possible, Ashes." She took her hand off of my belly and pulled the shirt down. She stood from my bed, "Whenever training ends and the boys come home, you need to talk to Axle. Talk about the games. Everything. And I might have something that can help _both_ of you."

I nodded and looked over at the clock. Training would end in five minutes.

"Ash, you know interviews tomorrow at seven. Maybe you should watch some of the past interviews. Your father's?"

I bit my bottom lip and stood up, "Sure. Now?"

"No. Whenever Axle gets home, I'll send him in with them. Your father's may help Axle more than it'll help you. 'Course, your father's little trick helped both me and him."

I rose an eyebrow, "You mean the…thing in the second interview?" I teased her.

She giggled, "Yeah…it might help you _and _your baby daddy."

_A/N: not Katniss knows. And I'm posting another chapter today because I felt the love ! Thanks so much guys! ((: it really makes my day. I went to Pizza Hut today with my friend and my parents. It got a little wild. Let's just say…I'm probably the most crazy girl there. I was the loudest , lol! (: -Haley xo. _


End file.
